Things Change
by Pander Bear
Summary: So we all know the story of Maximum Ride, but what about the others in The School? What happened to all of them? This is the story of one of those small groups and what happens to them. Sorry I know the summary stinks, I'm just not good at summaries
1. Darkness

**A/N- This is my first fanfic but not my first time writing so please be patient if you spot an error and let me know, also all chapters of this story are kinda short as I'm not so good at splitting my stories up.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride, though it would be cool if I did. Mr. Patterson does...**

* * *

Chapter One: Darkness

Darkness.

That's all I've ever known, my entire life has been live in a room so dark that nothing can be seen not even when the door to the outside world is opened. They don't ever want me to go near them, anytime they come through the door they shock me through the collar they slapped on me. I'm not even really sure how they got the collar on my neck, I just woke and it was there.

There's no way to tell when it's morning or night so I sleep whenever I get the chance. The only thing in here besides me is darkness. I've been in here for four years, at least that's how long I think it's been since there's no way to tell. Basically I've been in here as long as I can remember, maybe even longer. Who knows?

They feed me twice a day, almost like a pet, but I heard one say before that my diet isn't normal. I can only eat meat, anything else makes me sick. They even tested this on me before, I don't understand why they do this to me. What did I ever do wrong?

I hardly ever leave the room and even when I do they make sure I can't see. As soon as the door opens the collar flares to life around my neck and the sheer pain makes my body collapse to the floor, the next thing I know something is strapped over my eyes. While my body recovers from the pain coursing through it they strap my hands together and carry me away.

The smell of the rooms after always make me want to throw up. Every time I breathe my throat burns, but they don't seem to care. The room they put me in is always the same, I can tell because my scent is all over it. They toss me in a small room where the walls are bars and poke me with things, I think they even take some of my blood but I can never be sure with them.

Whenever they finish in there they throw me right back into the dark room and removed the thing that covers my eyes. I just don't get it, it's almost like they are afraid for me to look at them. I'm not going to hurt anyone I promise, I just don't want to be alone...

* * *

_So what do you think? Please Review and let me know ~Manders-Moo_


	2. Stranger

**A/N- I don't own Maximum Ride or the whitecoats**

* * *

Chapter Two: Stranger

As always I am in darkness, but this time when the door opens something is different. The person that comes in doesn't smell quite right, I don't know how to explain it but I feel safe with them in here. I brace myself for the shock of the collar but feel nothing, the only sound in the room is the person walking to me. I froze, something wasn't right here! Every time someone comes in it's always the same routine.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" a strong female voice said as she neared me, almost like she couldn't see me, then again I couldn't see her either. I took a step forward and reached out to her, my fingers shaking. Would she shock me if I touched her? Is this some cruel game they're trying to play with me?

To my surprise she kept walking forward and ran straight into my hands, she jumped a little but then put her hands on mine. "Why hello there," she said as i pulled my hands out from her own. They had never spoken to me before, maybe she was different.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she grabbed my hands again. "I'm here to get you out, but first I need to put this over your eyes. There's a sign outside that says it's vital to do so." she said kindly as I walked closer to her. I couldn't help it, her voice was just so warm and friendly.

I closed my eyes as she strapped the device over them and grabbed my hands again. "I'm going to lead you out, is that ok?" she asked.

I nodded without thinking then gave her hand a quick squeeze. _Yes_ I tried to say but the only thing that came out were my regular noises, they had said before that I couldn't talk normally.

I felt her jump in front of me but she didn't say anything. When we left the room the smells hit me and my throat burned, just as always. I heard the girl beside me gasp as I guess she caught sight of me. Was she really different than me? I had never seen myself before but I knew from the things I've heard that I don't look like the people that usually come and take me.

There was the sound of rustling papers as we walked down the hall. "Hmm, you are unlike anything I've ever seen and that says a lot." the girl said. "But I don't see anything dangerous in here about your eyes." she said as she stopped walking and reached up to the clasp on the back of the strap. "Let's take a look at those peepers shall we?" she asked.

I quickly closed my eyes just before the strap came off, I knew there had to be a reason why they wouldn't ever let me see anyone. Otherwise they wouldn't keep me in the dark all the time. "Come on little boy, open your eyes. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

* * *

_Read and Review please_


	3. Imprinting

Chapter Three: Imprinting

After a few moments I gave in and opened my eyes, seeing light for the first time I remember in my life. I had to blink several times just to be able to see straight, as I glanced at the girl my whole body felt tingly and I gave her a big smile. There was no way to describe the feeling I got when I looked at her, it just felt like I belonged with her and no one else.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she waved a hand in front of my face, I guess I had been staring at her. I shook my head trying to clear it of the million feelings that were flooding through it. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the floor but long enough to catch her attention again. "Maybe we should put this back on?" she asked as I looked up at her. She had ears on top of her head that were the same color as her reddish hair and a tail sticking out of her pants, but it wasn't a scaly tail like my own it was covered in fur.

I quickly shook my head and put my arms around her, it felt so good to do this. I buried my head into her pants leg and took in her scent which smelled like nothing I had ever experienced. She laughed for a bit. "It's good to see you too. My name's Kit, what's yours?" she asked as I looked up at her.

I shook my head, they had never given me a name much less even speak to me. If I had a name I didn't know it. She nodded but looked surprised. "Well, you look like a Chester to me. Do you like that name?" Kit asked me.

I nodded and flashed her a smile. "Good. Now come on we have to get out of here." she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

It was actually amazing to see the hall for the first time, to actually know where I was going. I sure hoped she knew the way out of this place because I had no clue. We passed a room that had me scent all over it and I tried my best to pull her to a stop, I'm sure she got the hint because she stopped.

"What's the matter Chester? Is there something in there that you need?" Kit asked as I pulled my hand out of hers and touched the door. I hesitated as I reached for the doorknob.

_I just want to see it._ I said, of course all Kit heard were noises but as long as she didn't leave me here I was fine. With the way that I feel about her now I'm not sure how I would react if she took off without me. I just want to be near her.

I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside was a single cage with monitors surrounding it, they were all off right now. On the far wall were beakers filled with blood and after I caught another whiff of it I realized it was my own. Kit came in the room. "Is this where they test you?" she asked as she also looked around.

I glanced back at her and nodded. "And you've never seen it have you?" she asked me as she glanced inside the cage, the door was open but only because I wasn't inside.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, all I wanted was a quick look but it lasted much longer than that. The one thing that snapped us back into the real world was footsteps heading our way, they didn't sound too friendly.

"We can't loose experiment 58, it's our most valuable weapon." a male voice sounded.

"I know, the director would have our heads if we lost it. After all it's supposed to be her greatest weapon." Another voice said, this one sounded very nervous.

Before I could even think Kit grabbed my hand and held me close to her. "Just keep quiet and they won't find us. We can't let them find us." she whispered as she led me behind the open door.

The footsteps stopped and Kit tensed up. "Look Liam, the blindfold is off." the nervous voice said and immediately Kit looked down at me.

"We're going to die." the first voice said as the footsteps resumed.

I clenched my eyes shut as the footsteps neared us. I only knew they couldn't find us because Kit had said so, I had no idea what would happen when they did I only knew it would be bad.

The footsteps stopped as they reached the door and Kit held her breath. "Steven, you don't think?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't doubt it, this is the only other place it's been." the other voice said as someone walked into the room. I peeked my eyes open and realized that if either men that just entered the room happened to turn around we'd be found.

One of the men sighed. "Nothing looks tampered with, maybe Dave just left the door open." he said.

"No, I was with Dave, we closed the door." the other said as Kit put her arms around me, this actually made me feel a little better, only a little.

It was then that one of the men turned around and spotted us, his jaw dropped. He poked the other on the shoulder and pointed to us. "Hey, uh Liam. I found it." he said nervously as his friend turned around.

Liam nodded. "Well just don't stand there, we have to catch it." he said as he closed the door and took a step forward, reaching out towards us.

This couldn't be happening, what if when they caught us I never saw Kit again? Wait, no I have to be with Kit! They can't take me away from her. _BACK OFF!!!!_ I tried to yell but all that came out was a very scary sounding roar that frightened even me. I bared my teeth at them and lowered my head, now taking my anger down to a loud growl.

Liam backed up. "We're in hot water, it's imprinted." he said as the other man pulled a control out of his pocket.

"What the director won't know won't hurt her." He said as he pressed the button on the control and I passed out as the pain coursed through my body.

* * *

_Read and Reivew please_


	4. Sick

Chapter Four: Sick

The next thing I knew I woke up in the dark room I had grown up in and I was alone. No big deal I guess, I'm used to being alone it was normal. But then why do I feel so sad? So upset? I shouldn't be feeling this way, I can handle being alone.

A light flicked on in my head. Kit, I have to be with her. Every cell in my body was screaming to be near her, or to at least know where she was. I quickly got to my feet and looked around, hoping that she would be in there with me. But I searched everywhere and not even her scent was still here.

My heart dropped in my chest, I just had to be near her. I felt so different now that I had seen her, I just didn't know if I could handle this. By the time they came to check on me I was huddled up in a corner of the room crying my eyes out. The thing that surprised me was they didn't even shock me like they normally did.

"It doesn't look so good, we're in way over our heads." A man said, it took me a few seconds to recognize that the voice belonged to Liam. He took a step towards me and bent down to my level. It's like he wasn't even afraid of me anymore. I don't blame him though, with the way I was I don't think a bug would be afraid of me.

The other man sighed. "Doesn't really matter, if The Director finds out it imprinted we're fired." he said, It didn't take me long to realize this was Steven. I didn't even bother to look at them, why would I want to see their faces again? They were the ones that ripped me from Kit.

"Should we just continue like this never happened?" Liam asked as I peeked at him, he looked really nervous and smelled it too. I watched as he pulled the blindfold out of his coat pocket.

Steven nodded. "Sure, why not?" he asked as he pulled the control out of his pocket. At the sight of this I quickly stood and got in a defensive position, not like that was going to help any. Before I knew it a low growl formed in the back of my throat and I found myself wanting to lunge at him.

Liam jerked back but the only thing Steven did was press the button down, sending pain through my entire body and causing me to collapse to my knees. My hands went up to the collar around my neck, in attempt to pull the wretched thing off and before I knew it the blindfold was over my eyes.

I'm not sure who bound my hands behind my back because both Liam and Steven were too close to tell their scents apart, though it didn't take them long to get me on my feet.

_Let me go._ I said through clenched teeth, though all they heard was a low growling that only made their grips tighten.

"Are you sure about this?" Liam asked, I could tell that he was on my right.

Steven sighed. "Don't worry the other experiment is in another wing and I'm positive it won't be getting out again." he reassured Liam from my left.

As they led me through the hall I searched the air for Kit's sweet scent but the only smells I picked up were the ones I knew by heart, the sickening smells of this building. It confused me though when both Liam and Steven stopped before we reached the room where we always used to go.

"Liam, Steven. There you two are." A man said, it sounded like he was rustling through papers but I couldn't tell completely.

"Oh hey Dave." Liam said.

Someone sighed, I think it was Dave. "The Director has been wanting to talk with you." he said nervously.

"About what?" Steven asked.

"Experiment 58, she wants to know it's progress." he said quickly.

There was a moment of silence between the three, I could almost taste the tension between Liam and Steven. Who was experiment 58? Is it me, that might explain the nervousness but why are they so nervous? Did I do something wrong? "OK," Liam spoke up. "Let us drop it off and we'll be on our way." he said.

The way back to my room was almost silent, it was when we were almost there that Steven spoke up. "Does The Director still want to use 58 as her ultimate weapon?" he asked as they reached the door.

The sound of a light switch flicking off caught my attention. "Yes, she seems very anxious and personally I don't think she can wait much longer." Dave said as I felt hands at the back of my head slowly unstrap the blindfold, when I opened my eyes the room was dark. No surprise there.

I stood there silently as Liam fiddled with the thing that bound my hand together, at one point I even looked back at him. "I don't really think this is the best plan anyways." he said as he freed my hands then gave me a strong kick into my room and slammed the door.

_Thanks for being gentle._ I yelled, hoping that Liam, Steven and Dave could hear my scary sounding roar. _Jerk._ I mumbled, my raptor noises sounding depressed.

As I scanned the room I walked over to the corner I was in before and curled up into a ball on the floor, my tail wrapping around my feet and my hands going up to the collar that I hate so much. I laid there thinking for the longest time, but everything I thought about would always turn around to Kit. For example, once my stomach growled and I wondered when Liam and Steven would be bringing me food and then it turned around to I wonder what Kit eats.

I just couldn't get her out of my mind, and the more I thought of her the more I missed her. It felt like someone had ripped out a big piece of my heart and the more I thought about her the worse I felt.

Not before long I started to get really hot and sweaty, then my stomach felt queasy. When Liam brought in my food, at least I think it was Liam, I ate it slowly but soon after my stomach felt really gross and I threw it back up again.

Days went by and I hadn't felt any better, any time they would feed me I would eat but it didn't stay down. There were even times when I would feel really cold and start shivering. After about a week I refused to eat, only because I didn't want to see it come back up again and I stayed in my corner. It was then that they noticed something was very wrong.

* * *

_Read and Review_


	5. Trouble

Chapter Five: Trouble

Liam and Steven entered the dark room, but I was too sick to care. I didn't even bother to move when I felt someone kick my foot. I attempted to defend myself but the only sound that came out was a pathetic sounding growl, or groan if you will. "It's health is deteriorating." Liam said as a hand went to my forehead.

"There's no reason for it to be, it doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it." Steven said.

"Yeah well, we better get it checked out. The Director would flip if it died." Liam said and he strapped the blindfold over my eyes and tied my hands up. Next something strange happened, he actually picked me up from the floor usually they dragged me out. I had no strength to fight back, much less hold my head up which just drooped over his elbow.

"I'm pretty sure it's already to late." Steven said as we left the dark room. Before the door could even close someone spoke.

"What's wrong with it?" A female voice said harshly, a voice that I had not heard before.

Liam almost dropped me. "D-director, what are you doing out here?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I originally came to collect 58 but now I see it appears ill. What have you done to it?" the woman said, her tone still harsh as ever.

Steven sighed. "We did nothing, it just refused to eat." he stated.

Liam's grip on me tightened. "More or less. It refused to eat only after it started throwing up everything we fed it. We're not exactly sure what's wrong." he said nervously.

"Maybe you're just handling it wrong." the woman said and soon enough I felt another pair of hands grab me. "Let me take it for a diagnostic." she said as she took me from Liam. "You two can gather it's files to try and figure out what could have triggered this." she said as both Liam's and Steven's scent got farther away, I hadn't even noticed she walked away from them.

Everything was quite for a while, that is until I caught a scent that made my heart leap into the air, it was Kit's! All I had to do was find it, but before I could lift my head up I heard a gasp.

"Chester!" Kit yelled off to my left ad my head jerked up, I looked around for her despite the blindfold. "Let me go you stupid dog boy!" she said harshly then a yell was heard and running footsteps.

She was coming for me! I looked up at the woman and growled fiercely then tried my best to struggle out of her grasp, it was then that I noticed that my hands weren't tied behind my back. I immediately brought them up to my mouth and tore the thing that bound them together with my razor sharp teeth and freed myself from the woman. I'm even pretty sure I scratched he with my claws. As I hit the floor I reached back to find the fasteners that held the blindfold on. I just had to see her!

"Chester, duck!" Kit yelled and I dared not question her judgment so I hit the floor, feeling almost one hundred percent better now that I knew Kit was near. The next thing I heard sounded like a struggle and before I knew it all to familiar hands undid my blindfold.

_Kit!_ I said excitedly as the blindfold fell and I saw her face again, I guess my noises didn't sound too threatening because she smiled at me. I put my arms around her and held her tight, never wanting to let go.

Kit pulled me off of her and bent down. "So I guess you missed me huh?" she asked as I nodded. "Well, you kinda grew on me too." she said as she picked me up and balanced me on her hip. "I thought you were dead for a minute there." she said as I put m arms around her neck.

"You pest!" the woman said as both Kit and I looked at her. She was sitting on the floor and holding her side. Her cheek also had five bleeding thin marks. "How dare you ruin my master plan." she said harshly as she slowly stood. "It was supposed to imprint on me!"

"Imprint, what does that mean?" Kit said as she backed away from the woman.

She looked past us. "Eraser, separate these two and dispose of the bigger one." she said as I glanced at who she was talking to and my jaw dropped. This Eraser as she called it was like something out of my nightmares, yet it had a very familiar scent.

It was at that moment that both Liam and Steven joined us. "You two, what's the meaning of this?" she asked as she motioned for the Eraser to stop.

Liam glanced at Steven nervously and Steven cleared his throat. "Director, it seems that when Experiment 58 escaped from the room it imprinted on this experiment. In our report we left out the part where we found it without it's blindfold." Steven said boldly as he pulled the control out of his pocket.

"In that case, send them away from me. I no longer have an interest in 58." The woman said as Steven held the button on the control down and I blacked out.

* * *

_Read and Review please_


	6. Blake, Lacy and Cam

Chapter Six: Blake, Lacy and Cam

When I woke next I was no longer in the dark room but a steel cage. I jolted up and my hands went to my neck, to my surprise nothing was there. The collar was gone! It was then that my scrambled mind caught up.

Where was Kit? I looked around the room and found there were four other cages all around me, my nose searched for Kit's scent, it was in here I was sure of it. But with all the other smells in here my nose just couldn't find Kit. My heart dropped as I looked around again, desperately trying to find her. _Kit? Where are you?_ I asked, I knew that she wouldn't be able to understand me but would she recognize my noises?

Something in the cage next to me stirred and my attention was brought to it. It was a girl that looked a little younger than Kit but way different, her feet and hands were hooves, she had light brown animal ears and her dark brown hair looked almost woolly. "Who is Kit?" she asked as she looked at me, her soft brown eyes meeting my fierce golden.

I gave her a look of both shock and confusion, had she heard me? No one can understand me. _How did you hear me?_ I asked her. I wanted to know if she actually heard me.

The girl shrugged at me. "I've always been able to hear people's thoughts. Though yours are different, much louder and clearer." the girl said as she smiled at me. "I'm Lacy by the way, what's your name?" she asked

I gave her a hesitant look. _Chester._

"Lacy are you talking to the monster?" a younger girl voice said and I turned to follow the voice. In another cage was a girl younger than Lacy who had tan skin and hooves for feet.

_Monster?_ I asked, feeling a little hurt. I was used to being called an it but this new word actually stung a little. I glanced back at Lacy. _I'm not a monster am I?_

Lacy shook her head and glared at the girl. "No Chester you're not a monster, Cam is just being rude." she said as some one cleared their throat in the cage next to me, I hadn't even realized someone was there. My gaze quickly went to them.

Inside was a boy that looked around Kit's age, but I couldn't be certain. He almost looked normal except his skin was a pale gray and rubbery. "Has the girl woke up yet?" he asked in a bored tone.

Cam shook her head and poked at the cage next to her. "No, she's out cold." then her gaze went to me. "What happened to you guys?" she asked me.

_The shock collar_I said and both my hands went to my throat, I could still feel the burning pain that it used to give me.

Lay winced. "He says he had a shock collar. Looks like they put it on a very high setting and because Kit," Lacy began but paused to motion to the cage next to Cam. "was holding Chester when the whitecoats hit the button it knocked them both out."

Cam looked surprised. "You got all that from those noises?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, it's strange." Lacy commented. "I heard him say 'the shock collar' then heard him explain the whole thing." she said.

"Is your telepathy off?" The boy asked.

"I don't think so Blake." Lacy said as she looked at me again. "I think I heard a translation of the noises and then his thoughts."

I glanced around the group and stopped at the cage next to Cam. _Kit, please wake up._ I pleaded as tried my best to see her.

Lacy winced. "Blake can you please make Kit wake up, he's making me feel sick." she said as the boy nodded and closed his eyes. I glanced back at him and when he opened his eyes I heard a loud gasp across the room.

_Kit!_ I cried happily as I tried again to see her.

There was shuffling in the cage next to Cam then a voice. "Chester? Are you alright?" Kit asked as she leaned towards the sound of my noises and I just barely saw her.

I smiled at her and nodded. _I'm so happy you're alright! I thought for a second that they split us up again!_ I said happily as everyone in the room stared at me.

Lacy glanced at Kit. "He said he's happy you're alright and is glad you're together again." she said as I glanced at her.

_I didn't say that! How dare you lie to Kit!_ I said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"My bad. he thought for a second that they split you two apart." she said as I nodded at her.

Kit gave Lacy a confused look. "How could he have said that? He can't speak." Kit said as she crossed her arms.

Lacy sighed. "I can read minds." she stated. "Any idea why he's so infatuated with you?" she asked as Kit shook her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're all he can think about. All I can get from him is 'Kit this' or 'Kit that' he's like a love sick puppy." she said as I glared at her, I was NOT a love sick puppy!

"Not sure why? The director did say something about imprinting, do you know what that is?" Kit asked.

Cam smiled. "I do! I heard one of the whitecoats talking about it once! It's when baby thing sees the first thing in it's life and that baby thing thinks the thing is it's mother." she said, looking a little proud.

"So basically Chester thinks your his mommy." Blake said as I looked back at him, that would explain the way I fell about Kit.

* * *

_Read and Review please_


	7. The Pack

Chapter Seven: The Pack

I'm not sure how long Kit and I were with our new friends before we started calling ourselves a pack.

I found out that Blake had Dolphin DNA in him but just enough where he didn't need water to live in, he also has the special power to frighten people through dreams to wake them up. That explains how he woke Kit that first day.

Lacy and I became pretty close, but only because she was the only one who could actually understand me. After a while she got sick of translating for everyone and revealed her second power. Not only can she read minds but she can transfer her powers to others, she calls it splitting her powers because when she does it she looses some of her own. She told me once that she had Sheep DNA and helped me find out that I had Velociraptor DNA by going through my memories.

Cam has Deer DNA in her and told me once that she can run really REALLY fast. She also said that one day when we get out of here she'll show me the white spots on her back. She can be so funny sometimes and can always cheer me up.

Cam was the one who helped get Kit's story from her. She has Cat DNA and used to have a family, she wasn't always in here like the rest of us and knew a few things about the real world. Kit always tells me stories about the real world and to me the place seems like paradise.

We also discovered that when Lacy split her powers that I got something from her too, I can feel when somethings wrong and always know what mood everyone is in. One time Kit called me her little lie detector because I can also catch anyone in a lie.

But the one thing that gets me is the whitecoats don't come in here everyday to study us, like Liam and Steven and sometimes Dave used to do with me. The only company we get is Erasers every day or so to feed us. If you can call that gunk food, but what they give me has to be some form of meat because it hasn't made me sick yet.

Our lives started changing when Lacy got sick...

I woke from a dream about the real world to hear Lacy coughing violently. _Lacy, whats wrong?_ I asked as she looked up at me, I think the others were awake also they just hadn't said anything yet.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel very good." Lacy said honestly, only because she knew that I would be able to tell if she was lying.

"Well, how do you feel?" Cam asked as she leaned towards Lacy's cage.

Lacy stopped coughing for a second and looked around, meeting everyone's worried faces. "It's nothing to worry about. Just a cough." she said as her gaze stopped on me.

I could feel she was lying to me. _It's something really bad, isn't it?_ I asked as she nodded, she was having troubles stopping her coughs, there were even times when she was gasping for breath.

"Lacy, please don't tell me it's back." Blake said as I glanced back at him.

_Whats back?_ I asked him.

Blake just shook his head and kept his eyes on Lacy. "It sounds really bad this time, I don't think you're going to pull through." he said with a heavy heart.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kit asked as she looked around the pack.

Cam sniffled. "We don't know what it's really called but we just call it the coughs. The whitecoats said one time that her body is rejecting the sheep and trying it's best to get rid of it."

Blake shifted. "Basically her body is attacking the sheep parts and it's trying to throw them up. They said before that this would just keep getting worse until she keels over." he simplified Cam's explanation.

"Until she, dies." Cam said as she hung her head and leaned against the far wall of her cage. Lacy nodded, trying her best to hold to awful sounding coughs in but failing miserably.

* * *

_Read and Review please_


	8. Monster

Chapter Eight: Monster

We all hoped that Lacy's coughs wouldn't get worse, but every day they seemed to get harsher and harsher she even threw up a few times. At one point a whitecoat came in with two Erasers to see what all the ruckus was about, but they didn't seem to interested.

They just gave Lacy a shot and cleaned up the mess in her cage. The next day Lacy's coughs stopped completely, we were all very surprised but she didn't seem to have any more energy left in her. All she did all day after that was lay around in her cage, she wouldn't speak, she wouldn't look at anyone and at one point she just covered her eyes and ignored our questions.

One night Lacy was the first to fall asleep and I guess Blake decided to was finally time to talk about what was going to happen to her.

"Well, she stopped coughing." Blake commented as he peered over at her.

Cam scoffed. "Yeah but what about that stupid whitecoat. I don't trust 'em as far as I can throw 'em. Who knows what he did to her!" Cam said as I leaned against the back of my cage and glanced at Lacy, she seemed to be okay and she looked very peaceful.

"Me either. Chester are you getting anything from her?" Kit asked as she looked at me, I've noticed that she always makes sure I can see her now.

I nodded. _Only peace. And her breathing sounds normal, maybe she is better._ I proposed as I crossed my arms, a habit I picked up from Blake.

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Blake said as I settled down to sleep.

Kit sighed. "There's nothing else we can do. Chester do you want to hear a bedtime story?" she asked as she looked over at me.

I smiled at her and nodded, closing my eyes so I could get the full effect. "There once was a knight named Chester he Lionhearted." She started but I didn't get to hear much more as I faded into the dream world.

The next thing I knew I was i the dark room, a searched around and even gave the room a sweep with my nose but it was empty. As I tried to find a way out of the room voices began to fill it, even though no one was in here but me.

"You're such a failure, you couldn't even fight if you wanted to." The first voice said, I quickly recognized this as the Director, her tone was very harsh.

"Nothing but a monster." Liam said

"A love sick puppy." This one was Lacy's

"A MONSTER!!!! YOU'RE ONLY PURPOSE WAS TO KILL OVER AND OVER AGAIN!! THE WORLD WILL BELONG TO YOUR CLAWED HANDS." This time the Director was yelling at me, trying to get me angry.

I collapsed to my knees and cupped my hands over my ears, trying to stop the voices from getting to my ears. _Please stop._ I begged at I looked around the room with clenched eyes. Just like that the voices were gone and when I opened my eyes, which I didn't even realized I closed, I wasn't in the dark room again but a rolling pasture.

I stood up and looked around, spotting Kit far off. _Kit!_ I exclaimed as I began running to her.

"No! Please don't so this." she pleaded, her back was facing me so I couldn't see what she was do afraid of. She fell to the ground and looked down the hill she was standing on, the side that I couldn't see. Something jumped on her, some kind of monster.

My blood boiled as I thought of anything hurting Kit and I sped my pace but before I could reach hear I heard a loud roar then something pounced on her. I stopped suddenly as her blood curdling screams hit my ears. The monster on top of her was ripping her apart.

I took a step forward as Kit stopped moving, the monster on top of her literally eating her. _Kit?_ I asked as I continued to walk towards her.

The monster stopped for a moment and kept it's head down. _I'm sorry, but Kit is no longer with us anymore._ It said, it's voice sounding very familiar. My eyes popped open wide as the monster looked up at me and tears welled up in my eyes.

The monster was me!

* * *

_Read and Review please_


	9. Whitecoat

Chapter Nine: Whitecoat

I jolted awake, my eyes teary. I didn't know how long I was asleep but that nightmare was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. I would never dream of hurting Kit much less eat her! What would possess me to do that?

I wiped my eyes and looked around the room, everyone seemed to be asleep so I guess I hadn't made any noises while dreaming, if you could call that horrid thing a dream. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked over at Lacy, her chest was moving and her body was very limp. I leaned over to gt a closer look and noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore. She had died in her sleep.

I didn't bother to wake anyone to tell them, they would find out in the morning. I didn't want Kit to see me in this state, she might ask me if I had a nightmare. Plus I bet they were all having sweet dreams. I wrapped my tail around my feet and rested my chin on my knees, there was no way I was going to go back to sleep. I didn't want to see the end of THAT dream.

I'm not sure how long I sat there keeping myself awake but it wasn't long until a sound caught my interest.

The doorknob was turning! That meant whitecoats and or Erasers were on the way. Were they here for Lacy, knowing that she died? Or did they want to give one of us the shot that killed her? I panicked as the door opened and closed my eyes. Maybe if they thought I was asleep they would just leave us all alone.

The next thing that happened caught me off guard, the lights flicked on. This had me totally confused usually when the whitecoats came to check up on us or feed us they didn't bother to turn the lights on. I guess they thought we couldn't see in here if it was dark or something. But trust me, this room wasn't dark compared to where I grew up.

I peeked my eyes open and saw a female whitecoat, though she looked nothing like The Director so I felt a little better, if that's possible. She didn't have a clipboard though, or a tray of that gunk they call food just a ring of very noisy keys.

_Guys wake up there's a whitecoat in here!_ I said as I tried my best to get a better look at her, which wasn't very easy because of where she was standing. I guess she heard my noises because she almost jumped out of her skin and held the keys close to her chest.

She looked down at me and gave me a look of shock, though I didn't blame her, then glanced at Lacy. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." she reassured me though I think at this point she needed it more than I did.

I didn't know what to say to that, guess it didn't really matter since she wouldn't hear me anyways so I just growled at her. It was around then that everyone started to wake, though I don't think the whitecoat knew because sh proceeded to my cage. As she stopped in front of my cage Blake coughed and she looked over at him.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone I promise, I'm here to get you all out." she said calmly. Surprisingly, for a whitecoat, she was telling the truth and I could sense that she didn't have any ulterior motives.

_She really means it guys._ I announced as the whitecoat unlocked my cage. My gaze went to Kit, she after all the only one of us who had been in the outside world so in a way she was sorta our leader. She nodded her approval and I got out of my cage.

"Hey whitecoat. I'm the leader of this pack so don't try anything funny." Kit said as the whitecoat nodded and unlocked Blake's cage next.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said as she walked over to Kit's cage and unlocked it then Cam's cage.

"Why are you doing this then?" Cam asked, half asleep. She had always been the slowest to wake. I think it was then that everyone noticed Lacy was no longer in the land of the living. I could feel their moods all change to sadness and grief and it made me feel even worse than when I found out. How about you try having four people's worth of all that hit you at the same time and see if you aren't affected.

_She's gone. She's really gone._ I said on the verge of tears. Kit sighed and picked me up, holding me close to her and I'll admit I felt a little better. I put my arms around Kit's neck and eyed the whitecoat, waiting for an answer to Cam's question.

"Because I'm sick of my job and want to get back at my boss for doing this to children." she said as she fiddled with the keys in her hands, she was nervous.

"We can't stand around for much longer." Blake said clamly as Kit almost ran to the door.

"Cam, check the halls until you reach a door on both sides and let us know which way is clearer. The less whitecoats we see the better." Kit ordered as Cam nodded and stepped outside the door.

"Won't she be caught?" The whitecoat as as Cam smiled at her and took off in a flash, I couldn't even see her leave.

Kit looked over at the whitecoat. "No." she said as Cam skid to a stop beside her, leaving black marks on the tile floor.

"There's a whitecoat and about five erasers down that way." Cam said as she pointed to the left. "But the other way is clear all the way to the door." she said with a proud smile.

"Good job." Kit said.

I looked over at out whitecoat friend, she still hadn't calmed down yet and it was really bugging me, it was bad enough I was nervous about being caught and separated from Kit. I didn't need her nervousness thrown in there. _The whitecoat is nervous._

"Alright whitecoat all we can do is make it to the door, you'll have to get us out." Kit said keeping an eye on the whitecoats keys, probably thinking about swiping them and getting the pack out with the whitecoats help, after all whitecoats can't be trusted.

"Please stop calling me that, my name is Kelsi." The whitecoat spoke up.

I thought for a moment that we were actually going to get out of this place, we were so close and for once a whitecoat was on our side. Well, at least that's what I got from her. But then I heard it _Someone's coming! Footsteps and keys jingling down that way._ I said as I pointed towards the direction in which Cam had said there was a whitecoat and five erasers.

"Oh great." Blake said as he looked at Kit, I'm pretty sure we all did. Even Kelsi.

* * *

_Read and Review please_


	10. Freedom

Chapter Ten: Freedom

Kit sighed and pulled me from her. "Kelsi. Take Chester and Cam out to wherever you plan to take us. Blake and I will catch up." Kit instructed as Kelsi gave me a hesitant look, almost like she was unsure if that was a good idea or not. "Don't worry he won't bite." Kit said as she looked at me. "Will you?" she asked as she flashed me a smile.

I glanced at her and gave her an unsure look then shook my head as Kelsi took me. _I'll give you a signal when we get out._ I said as I looked at Blake the Kit. Blake nodded and took off down the hall with Kit close behind him and for a moment I felt a tad sick as Kit disappeared down the hall. I had to reassure myself that I'd see her again.

Kelsi looked down at Cam and then in the other direction, holding me close to her, though that didn't make me fell any better. It just wasn't the same as Kit holding me. It only took Kelsi a few seconds to decide she should head out.

When we reached the door Kelsi fiddled with her keys and unlocked the door. Cam smiled and trust the door open, taking a very deep breath. I was right behind her in that, the air smelled so pure compared to the stuff I always had known. It smelled like freedom.

"Where are we going now?" Cam asked as Kelsi pointed to a burgundy van at the edge of the parking lot. Cam nodded ad sped to the van, giving a full look over twice before sliding the back door open. "Come on hurry up Kelsi!" Cam said anxiously as she got inside the van.

Kelsi sped her pace and got to the van setting me down on the seat, though I didn't stay seated for long. I was standing on my tiptoes trying to see if Kit and Blake had made it outside yet.

"What about the others?" Kelsi said as she looked back.

I took a very deep breath and let out a very loud shriek which made both Cam and Kelsi cover their ears. I didn't mean to say anything so that shriek was all that everyone heard. I don't really know how to explain that noise I just know I can do it.

Cam smiled. "Just like that." she said as I sat down next to her in the seat, but kept an ear open for the sound of Kit and Blake coming. Kelsi took no time to get in the driver's seat and neither did it take Kit and Blake long to get in the van.

Blake came out of the building alone and very quickly got into the front seat. I glanced at him with panic in my eyes. "Where's Kit?" Cam asked as Blake looked back.

He shrugged. "She was right behind me." he said as he gave me a 'don't even think about it' look.

I glared at him. _I'm going after her._ I said as I hopped down out of the van, Blake was quick to follow.

"No you're not! She coming, she must have gotten caught up." He said as he grabbed my arm to keep me from going any further.

My eyes blurred up from the tears as I looked at the door, I knew I had to get in there to save Kit who knows what's going on in there. I glanced back at Blake and a low growl formed in my throat. _Let me go Blake!_ I said though clenched teeth, though to Kelsi I'm sure it sounded like a soft roar.

"No. Don't do something you'll regret later." Blake said as his grip tightened on my arm. An explosion sounded inside and all eyes went to the door, my heart dropped as I thought that Kit had just perished. I collapsed to my knees and Blake picked me up, trying his best to comfort me.

I glanced over his shoulder and my spirits rose instantly. I saw Kit running out the door with flames quick behind her but sh had a small brown backpack strapped to her back. I struggled out of Blake's arms and jumped into hers as she reached the van. I threw my arms around her neck and held her tight. _You're OK!_ I said excitedly.

"Of course I am, I just had to pick up a few things and maybe set a fire or two." Kit said with a smile as Blake got into the front seat and she slipped into the very back seat while still holding me. There was no way I was going to let go of her, not after I thought she just died.

As Kelsi sped out of the parking lot Cam turned around in her seat. "Can't you just smell the freedom?" she asked with a wide smile.

* * *

_Read and Review please_


	11. Trust

Chapter Eleven: Trust

For a while none of us spoke, I'm sure we were all grateful to be out of that horrible place, at least I know I was. Cam glanced out her window and spoke up.

"What's stopping them from finding us?" she asked as she turned around in her seat again, the seat that she had all to herself.

"We're switching vehicles once were out of range." Kelsi said nervously as Cam looked up at her, I could tell she was expecting an answer from Kit and certainly not Kelsi.

As I sat there in Kit's arms I thought about the dream I had before, there was no way I would ever dream of hurting Kit and yet I had killed her. Kit looked down at me. "Something on your mind?" she whispered as I glanced up at her.

There was no way I was going to tell her about the dream, I didn't want her thinking I was the monster from my dream. I tried to think of something to tell her but kept coming up blank, then my stomach growled. _Is that switch going to involve food?_ I asked as I looked away from her, I think she nodded but I can't be sure.

"When we stop we need to get something to eat. None of us have eaten in a couple of days." Kit said as Kelsi gave her a strange look.

"That's strange, usually experiments are fed twice a day." she said as Kit shook her head.

"Not us." she simply stated.

Kelsi bit her bottom lip. "Well then I guess it's a good thing the other van is parked at a strip mall." she said as she sped through a red light. "There should be some place that's open this late."

With the speed Kelsi was going I don't think It would have taken us long to get anywhere. She pulled the van into an almost empty parking lot a few minutes later, I'm not kidding you it took us minutes!

She turned around to face us, tossing Kit a key ring but she left one in the ignition. "OK, here's Taco Bell, what does everyone want." she said as she looked around the pack but got nothing but confused looks except from Kit.

Kit sighed. "Chester can only eat meat so he's going to need a lot of that fajaita meat that they put in some burritos and you can just get the rest of us tacos. We wouldn't want to put you out." She answered at Kit nodded.

"So about thirty tacos and as much fajita meat as I can get away with buying. Chicken or Steak?" she asked as I tried my best to look at Kelsi.

Kit smiled. "Surprise him." she said as she looked at me.

Kelsi nodded. "Alright, while I go inside you guys need to get to the other car." Kelsi said as she pointed to a nearby light blue car. "It's that one right there. Once you get inside only open the doors for me." she said as she slowly got out and slammed the van door shut.

Cam slid the van door open. "Let me see the keys, I'll make sure there's nothing wrong with the car and signal you." she said as she got out of the van. Kit nodded and handed her the keys.

"Watch yourself there." Kit said as she repositioned me on her lap and scooted to the seat i which Cam was sitting. I guess this was so she could get out of the van quicker. Blake even opened his door and unbuckled his seat belt, I'm pretty sure he was the only one wearing his but that's only because Kelsi made him. I'm pretty sure Kelsi just assumed we were all wearing ours.

I didn't even see Cam go to the car and get inside she was moving so fast. Before any of us had time to think she had figured out how to start the car and honked the horn twice. Blake smirked. "I guess that's our signal." he said as he got out of the van.

Kit climbed out of the car, me keeping a good grasp around her neck. "Chester, it won't hurt you to walk." she said as she loosened her grasp.

_You've seen how I look, what if someone inside sees me walking around? They're going to think I'm some kind of monster._ I said as she sighed and tightened her grip a little.

"I see your point." She said as I wrapped my legs around her waist.

When we got to the car Cam opened the back doors, sitting herself by the window. "It took you long enough to get here." She said as Blake opened the front door, he never did like being crowded plus he looked the most normal out of us all. Well at long as it was dark outside.

"Well excuse me, but we can run super fast." Kit said as she slid into the middle seat. "Now close your door." she said as she set me down on the seat next to her and closed my door. Cam nodded and closed her door, followed quickly by Blake.

"Locking doors." Blake said as all four doors locked.

Cam looked around for a few moments. "What if Kelsi is just playing a trick on us." she said as her gaze stopped on me.

I shook my head. _She's not hiding anything, I would be able to tell._ I told her.

"Maybe not now but what if she changes her mind later on. What will we do then?" Cam asked as Blake turned around in his seat.

"We do the only thing we can do. We run." Blake said with confidence. "There has to be some place out there that will help us." he said with a sigh.

Kit looked out my window. "Oh yeah because there is so a place our there for mutant freaks." she said sarcastically.

I looked up at her. _What about your family Kit, would they help us?_ I asked as I scooted closer to her.

Kit glanced down at me and frowned. "There isn't a thing they can do for us now." She said sadly.

"Why not?" Cam asked, practically reading my mind.

"They died a long time ago. I'm pretty sure it was the day the whitecoats took me away." she said as Blake went into a coughing fit, causing all of us to look up at him.

"Not you too." Cam said as soon as he was finished coughing.

Blake shook his head. "No, I just had a tickle in the back of my throat."

We all sat in silence for a while, I'm not sure what the others were thinking about but my mind was on Lacy. It was so hard to believe that she was dead, I was going to miss her, in the short time I knew her she had become a good friend maybe even like a sister. I looked around the pack, at their sad faces. They were my family now.

Kit was like a mom, she looks after us all. Blake is the dad who keeps us in line and Cam is the funny older sister. We didn't really need anyone else, well at least I didn't. After all I grew up all alone so why do I really need a big family to look after me, I can do fine with just three members of our family. Even though I would have liked it to be four other members, but those stupid whitecoats didn't want it that way I guess.

* * *

_Read and Review please_


	12. Information

**A/N: Here' s Chapter Twelve...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taco Bell or anything sold there, though I do work there, don't own Itex either.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Information

After a few moments in silence Kit spoke up. "Of all the experiments in that place, why did she choose us?" she asked as she made Cam and I buckle our seatbelts. I don't see why she made us do this when in the van she didn't care.

"I'm sure if you ask her, she'll tell us." Cam said as she fiddled with her seatbelt buckle as she tried to figure out how to get it done up, after a few moments Kit sighed and did it for her. She looked over at me and found me holding the two pieces of the belt buckle and did mine up too.

"But would she tell the truth?" Blake asked as he looked back at us. "I don't trust her in the least. This has to be a trap of some kind." He said as I gave him a strange look. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. It was the same feeling I got from Lacy not long before she passed on.

"It might be, but we'll stick with her until things get strange then we'll bust out. To tell the truth she kinda creeps me out. Blake you take first watch tonight, make sure she's not just taking us to another school. Ask her for a pitstop when you're done and we'll switch out." Kit ordered as Bake nodded.

_Can I take watch? _I asked as I looked around at all the members of our pack.

Before Kit could answer my question Kelsi knocked on the door and Blake leaned over to let her in. "Ok." She said as she sat down and began to dig through the bag. "We've got chicken for Chester." She said as she handed him a square yellow box and a black fork wrapped in plastic. "and tacos for everyone else." He said as he handed the bag to Blake to pass out to everyone.

I carefully opened the box and took a deep breath as the smell reached my nose and my stomach growled. I glanced at the plastic wrapped fork then Kit. _I don't think I can open this._ I said as she Cam leaned over Kit and took the fork from the wrapper. _Thank you._

Cam smiled at me as Blake took about five tacos from the bag and passed it to Kit. "You're welcome Chester." She said as Kit handed her a taco. "Kelsi, I was just wondering why you took us from the school. I mean out of all the other kids there, why us?" she asked as I nodded and looked up at Kelsi.

"To be honest I just wanted to get out of there and I promised myself I wasn't going alone. Your room was just the first one I came to." Kelsi said as she began to pull the car out of the parking lot.

"You say room like it's a good thing." Cam said as she started to eat her taco.

"Well it's not, I'm sorry." Kelsi said as she kept her eyes on the road.

Once we were all finished eating and Kit had gathered our garbage in the bag I snuggled up against Kit. _What happens now?_ I asked as I grabbed onto the hem of her shirt.

Kelsi cleared her throat and looked back at us through the rear view mirror. "He can't speak can he?" she asked as we both looked up at her, both Blake and Cam were looking out the windows and obviously not interested in the conversation.

"No, he can only make those noises." Kit said as Kelsi nodded.

"Poor boy. How sis they ever get Dinosaur DNA?" Kelsi asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed into Kit's lap, she gave me a stern look but wrapper her arms around me anyways. Cam saw this unbuckled her seat belt and leaned against Kit as well.

"They got it from the fossils." Blake spoke up as Kelsi looked over at him.

She gave him a confused look. "How do you know this?"

"Lacy helped Chester discover this by going through his memories." Blake explained.

Kelsi was silent for a moment. "Can any of you understand Chester?" she asked as she stopped at a red light.

"We all can, it used to be just Lacy but she shared her powers with us before she passed on." Cam said as she closed her eyes.

Kelsi sighed. "It makes me want to cry seeing you kids like this. If I would have known this is what Itex was about I never would have got a job there." Kelsi said as the light turned green and she put the pedal to the medal.

"I'm glad you did, otherwise we'd still be there now." Kit said as she rest her chin on my head.

Blake crossed his front arms. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure just yet, but we're going to be as far away from Itex as possible." Kelsi said as she looked out her window for a moment then returned her gaze on the road.

"Sounds good to me." Cam said.

_Me too. _I agreed as I nodded making Kelsi jump in surprise, was she ever going to get used to my noises? Then again, how long were we going to stay with Kelsi before Kit decided that we needed to move on? We all trusted her judgment.

As their conversation continued I closed my eyes for just a moment, I didn't want to fall asleep but when I opened them again I was in the field again. Standing in front of me was Monster Me, he had blood on his mouth, Kit's blood and was smiling.

_Welcome back Chester._ He said cruelly as I watched him wipe the blood on his sleeve but the strange this was soon after my sleeve felt wet and when I looked down both my sleeves were drenched.

_No. _I mumbled as I stared at my sleeves, I was not a monster.

_What's the matter? Afraid to get dirty?_ Monster Me asked as he stalked around me, almost like he was going to attack me.

I watched him closely as he circled around me. _How could you do that to Kit?_ I asked.

_It was easy, you've got it all pent up inside you. _He said as he stopped in front of me. _I'm inside you Chester, waiting to come out, and when you're not expecting it I'll come out._

_Never!_ I growled as I crouched down and a low growl escaped my throat.

Monster Me smiled. _See, there I am. Any time you get angry I'm here._

I straightened up and clapped my hands over my mouth. _I'm never going to be a monster, I would never hurt Kit._

Monster Me smiled again. _Just wait and see little monster, wait and see._

* * *

_Just a little trip back into poor little Chester's dreams though not as long as before._

_Please Read and Review, I want to know what you guys think about this story._


	13. Something's Up

**A/N: Here's chapter thirteen (my favorite number for anyone who wants to know) I know it's not much but this part of the story is very important.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Maximum Ride, I'd be pretty rich if I did**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Something's Up

Before my dream could get any worse one of the car doors slammed and I jolted awake, which I was glad for. I'd rather not talk to that monster, no matter what he said I'm not going to be him.

I peeked my eyes open to see Blake standing outside looking up at the dark sky, after a couple of moments Kit climbed over me left the car too but she closed the door too soon for me to follow. I looked down at my clawed hands, wishing I had normal fingers to open the door myself. It's not exactly easy to wrap claws around a door handle.

I glanced over at Cam who was sleeping hard and gave her a hard push, she jumped and glared at me. "What?" she said harshly, like I had woken her from the best dream of her life.

_I can't open the door, could you help me?_ I asked as I somehow managed to unbuckle my seatbelt.

Cam mumbled something under her breath and leaned over me to open the door. "Here, now let me go back to sleep." She said as she laid down in the seat.

I smiled at her and gave the door a push and left the car. Kelsi was still in the driver's seat and giving me a strange look as I peeked around the car, Blake was holding his sides and looking down at the ground.

Kit put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" she asked.

Blake squint his eyes and looked up at her. "Yeah, it's just a little ache. I'm fine." I grabbed onto the front of the car and stood on my tiptoes to get a better look. "Can you help me move the kids, I want to sit next to the window." He said as he straightened up and pointed at me.

Kit looked back at me and smiled. "I thought you were sleeping." She said as she walked over to me.

_I just wanted to know what you two were talking about._ I said as she picked me up and I tried my best to wrap my tail around her waist. _Is something wrong with Blake? _I asked as I looked at him. I don't know how to explain it but I got this strange feeling from him. A bad feeling.

"He's fine, come on let's get back in the car, Kelsi's waiting." Kit said as she looked back at Kelsi.

_Are you going to sit in the front seat?_ I asked as she walked over to my open door and found Cam sprawled against the entire back seat. _She got comfy fast._

Kit smiled as she put me down and leaned in the car. She gently shook Cam's shoulders and convinced her to sit up. "Scoot in, Blake gets a window seat." She said as she gave me a slight push towards the car.

_But I want to sit with you._ I complained as I got in anyways.

"Well, there's only two seats up front and neither of us know how to drive so sit in the back." Kit said as Blake came around and slipped in. "He'll help you with the buckle." She said as she closed the door and got in the front seat.

Blake leaned over me and helped me with the buckle and clenched his eyes as he sat back up and glanced out the window. _Please tell me what's wrong._ I pleaded as I leaned against him and gave him the look that I usually gave Kit to get my way.

Blake glanced down at me and faked a smile. "Nothing is wrong I'm fine."

_You're lying to me._ I said as I glared at him.

Blake just looked away. "Don't worry about it." He said as he glanced up at the front seat. Kit was looked back at us and Kelsi looked almost afraid, I supposed to her my harsh tone sounded like a growl or something.

After a few moments she shook off the look she was giving me. "When we finally do stop somewhere I need to get you kids some clothes." Kelsi said as I looked down at what I had been wearing basically my entire life. Sure they had holes and was a dirty brown but what was wrong with that?

"What's wrong with the ones we have?" Cam asked, basically plucking the thought from my mind, I didn't even know she was awake.

"Not to offend anyone but you guys look a little suspicious in ratty old clothes. Almost like you're…" Kelsi started but stopped as Kit looked at her, Blake just crossed his arms across his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Homeless?" Kit asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Isn't that what we are?" Cam said as she leaned against me but I pushed her off. Did she really need her seat and mine to sleep in?

Kelsi sighed and pulled ht car back onto the road. "Don't worry, well find a place to live."

The push I gave Cam didn't seem to do any good, within moments she was leaning on me again. I looked over at Blake, wishing he would sit in the middle. After about half an hour of sitting in between the both I unbuckled my seatbelt and crept up the Kelsi's and Kit's armrest. _Can I please sit up there with you?_ I said as I gave Kit the saddest look I possibly could.

She looked back at me. "There isn't a seatbelt up here for you and if the airbag came out it would kill you." She warned as I looked at Kelsi.

_But Kelsi will drive carefully, won't you Kelsi?_ I asked as she nodded. _Cam's taking up most of the back seat and I know Blake won't give me the window seat._ I pleaded.

Kit sighed and looked back at me. "Fine, come on but just until we get where we're going." She said as I smiled, climbed over the armrest and into her open arms.

* * *

**To Anidori-Isilee, thanks for the review I'm glad you like my story and the reason I haven't decribed Chester very well is because this story is through his point of view, i'll try to slip what he looks like in without making it seem to out of character. **

_Please Read and Review_


End file.
